Mexico City Aztecs
Founded: 2015 Placement: Division IV Owner: Roberto Saint Martin Championships: 0 Team OVR: 80 Strength: Solid Passing Game & Special Teams Weakness: Weak Defensive Line Head Coach: Charlie Weis Captain: K Roberto Aguayo 'Mexico City Aztecs' The Mexico City Aztecs joined the A11FL joined the league following the 2014 season, and similar to the London Royals, were the direct result of a very wealthy investor taking an interest in the growing league. Though in the case of the Aztecs, the move was much more of a surprise as the news came out of nowhere. After the 2014 season the Georgia Force, amidst a serious slump announced their intentions to defect from the league to return to indoor play in the Arena Football League. A few days later, iRobot owner Roberto Saint Martin contacted league commissioner Jim Tading about the possibility of buying and rebranding the Portland Steel, who at the time were rumored to be up for sale. Tading instead offered Martin the chance to field a new team in the league after debunking the rumor regarding the Steel. A monumental agreement was made, and two weeks later, Jim Tading made the announcement that pro football was coming to Mexico City, as Roberto Saint Martin announced the creation of the Mexico City Aztecs. Over the next several days, more and more information was released regarding the team like their uniforms and their home stadium: Tempe De Ultima, which Martin was paying over $350,000 to have converted to accompany the Aztecs. The Aztecs soon appointed their first head coach: former NFL coordinator and Kansas head coach Charlie Weis, who was also appointed g eneral manager of the team as well. The team remained mostly quiet over the next several weeks, with the only notable transaction being the signing of former Rattlers offensive guard Will Simmons to a three year deal worth around $5.5M, and the announcement that the team would be starting in Division IV and taking Georgia's former spot in the draft, giving them the second overall pick. With the pick, Charlie Weis selected QB Chase Lynn from Kansas. Lynn had been a freshman during Weis' final season with the team, and now the coach had the chance to groom the talented QB in the pros. But Weis wasn't done, as he managed to trade back into the first round by giving the Arizona Rattlers a package deal including their pick in the Supplemental Round, as well as a second-round pick in 2016 and 2017. In a special moment for Aztecs fans, Weis drafted Mexican-born superstar K Roberto Aguayo out of Florida State, whom also was elected captain of the team heading into the season. With the roster set, the Aztecs began play in 2015 at home versus the Omaha Nighthawks, whom they defeated 29-17, thanks to a strong showing from both Lynn and Aguayo. The Aztecs managed a more than respectable 7-8 record considering they were an expansion team, but lost in the playoffs to the New Orleans Voodoo. Mexico City looks to be a solid team that believes in the vertical attack and a strong defense. Time will be key as this team moves forward. 'Player Spotlight: Roberto Aguayo' '' '' Age: 21 Height: 6'1 Weight: 196 lbs. Position: K A11FL Seasons: 1 Yrs Captain: 1 ''Awards: 1x A11FL All-Star (2015), A11FL 2015 Special Teams MVP '' '' ''Roberto Aguayo's decision to forego his senior season at Florida State and register for the A11FL Rookie Showcase left many experts scratching their heads. For one, he was a phenom in college, hitting 48 of his 49 field goal attempts in two years at FSU after being redshirted his freshman year. But his stats in college alone had endeared him to college fans for his accuracy and poise. He was expected to go anywhere from the third to fifth round in the NFL Draft, but decided to pursue an A11FL career instead. As expected, Roberto went 2-for-2 at the Showcase, as several teams had him pegged for an easy early second-round pick. But Aztecs head coach Charlie Weis saw the opportunity to not only secure an incredibly talented player, but also give the fans of Mexico City a special moment by bringing a hometown player back to his roots, so he traded back into the draft after having a Top 2 pick to draft him in the first round. To add to the moment, Aguayo was named Captain of the team heading into the year, where he continued to show his immense talents, going a perfect 31-for-31 and winning the A11FL Special Teams MVP award, as well as being named an All-Star. Aguayo looks to continue to build on his legend in Mexico as his youth and incredible talent makes him a candidate to become one of the A11FL's signature players moving forward. '''Strengths: '''Incredible leg strength for his age. Very consistent as far as accuracy is concerned. Possesses a strong work ethic, working tirelessly to improve his craft. Laid-back personality makes him a very likeable player. Good poise at the line of scrimmage. '''Weaknesses: '''None.